Ding Dong The Witch is Dead
by CaptainBadAssMarshmallowFluff
Summary: This is from a Little Raydor Thing sent to me by @glistingsun10 over on Tumblr. What would Sharon's reaction be if she found out quite a few members of her squad and her children were referring to her as Captain Badass Marshmallow Fluff? It's fluffy and a little silly with some bonus Shandy...ok quite a bit of Shandy


_A/N_

 _This is very silly, full of fluff and a little cracky. It was supposed to be my thoughts on what would happen if Sharon found out that the squad called her Captain Badass Marshmallow Fluff, it is just a cute lil piece with the whole team, Nicole, Rusty and Gus, a giggling Sharon and Annoyed!Provenza. Enjoy._

* * *

"And we all know that Captain Badass Marshmallow Fluff has a great sense of occasion" Provenza's voice sarcastically boomed through the still murder room. Despite it being full of people all eyes were directed to the Lieutenant's right and at the two people who had entered at his exclamation.

"Excuse me Lieutenant?"

The entire murder room of the MC squad plus Rusty, Gus and Nicole froze, turning to Sharon with her hands on her hips and quirked eyebrow.

Rusty suddenly became very interested in his shoes, Mike and Buzz turned to look at something on the Lieutenant's screen. Nicole just looked awkward whilst Julio was barely keeping it together and was hunched over his desk hoping his shoulders weren't shaking too obviously.

Amy, bright eyed, spun in her chair and looked on as Lieutenant Provenza stood with his mouth opening and closing like a guppy whilst trying to think of a way out of the fact that the Captain had just heard him use the new nickname for the former Wicked Witch. It really didn't help that his idiot partner, who was stood behind an angry looking Captain, had an idiot grin on his face.

"Well.." the older Lieutenant began. "….erm…" he really had nothing, he might as well come clean, what was the worst that could happen. It's not like she had caught him drawing a witch on the murder board. "You see captain, in the squad has a nickname, erm, some may have been recently ammended" he added whilst glaring at the rest of his treacherous team. "Amy's The Girl Scout, Buzz is Rulebook 2.0, Mike is Lieutenant Badge, Julio is Scary Sanchez. My partner there is The Idiot or Puppy Dog, depending on what you seem to be wearing. And the newest edition to our family is GI Bro." He finished directing his attention to a Somewhat proud looking Gus.

"Hey!" Andy interjected

"He's not wrong Dad" Nicole added, finally finding the ability to speak.

"We don't have a name for little Flynn yet, she's not here enough." Provenza added

At this point Julio was unable to contain himself, he let out a large snigger and raised his face, which was streaming with tears of laughter.

Behind him Mike and Buzz were looking none too pleased with their monikers, but still found themselves amused and agreeing with Nicole with small nods of agreement.

Sharon, unable to keep up the pretense much longer, put her hand to her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

"Oh my god! You're supposed to be on my side" Andy added looking between his amused daughter, Sharon and Rusty who was mirroring his mother with his hand over his mouth trying to disguise just how amusing this all was to him.

"I'm sorry….I….oh god" Sharon really had lost the ability to do much else than bend over in laughter at the now incredulous look on her two senior Lieutenants faces. "I know all about it" she finished simply, once regaining some semblance of sense.

"You told her! Idiot!" a red face Provenza yelled whilst pointing his finger at his partner.

"No way! I'm not that stupid" replied Andy

"No it wasn't Andy, Lieutenant" Sharon said approaching her adopted son.

Provenza turned on the young blonde and ground out and incensed "Traitor"

"Hey!" Rusty replied "Not me either"

"Then for the love of god, Captain…." Sharon was sure the mumbled end of her second in command's sentence sounded like fluff "How?!"

"Well you see, Mr Grumpy, I'm a detective" Sharon used her own nick name for the Lieutenant "And I just so happen to be a former member of the Rat Squad, I hear everything." She continued in a low threatening tone.

At that Sharon winked at Nicole and sauntered off into her office, closing the door and making eye contact with Andy before she snapped the blinds shut.

Provenza, if it was at all possible, looked even more stunned "Did she just…"

"I think she did, sir" giggled Julio

"Yup, definitely" added a proud, Andy before striding past the team and knocking on Captain Badass Marshmallow Fluff's door and entering before waiting for an answer.

"Lieutenant, didn't you know your own nick name?" Amy piped up, grinning across her desk to Julio and Rusty

"Oh shut it, Girl Scout!" Huffed Provenza before falling into his chair with a sigh, and returning to the important task of his crossword.

Amy just shrugged and started on the next section on her report that needed to be filed if she was getting out of here on time for the weekend, and their very own Captain BAMF's birthday party.

Back in Sharon's office Andy was staring at her as she continued to giggle, alternating between looking him the eye and covering her face.

"Sharon.. did you…wha…how?" He tried "Oh Hell!" he said raising his hands in the air as he admitted defeat and gave into the contagion of laughter. "Oh, I've not seen you laugh like this in a while." Andy chortled as Sharon began to calm down and wipe her eyes underneath her glasses.

"I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time" she replied looking back at the bright face of her wonderful man "I'm sorry I pulled you into the fray, Andy. But the look on your partner's face was too priceless"

Andy shrugged, not bothered by annoying his partner, in fact it was his favorite hobby. "So really, sweetheart, how did you find out? Someone in that room let slip" He indicated the murder room beyond the closed blinds with a jerk of his thumb.

"Promise not to tell?" Sharon replied as she rose form her seat and rounded her desk to stand in front of her Lieutenant, leaning back on her desk.

He leaned into her space and placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her in his space. "I'm not sure, what's in it for me?" he replied softly, a small smirk forming on his mouth.

She looked up into his face, rolling her eyes "I'm sure something could be arranged… Puppy Dog" she replied in a low tone Andy had only heard her use a few times, and definitely not at work.

"Hmmm, I think I'm supposed to be annoyed at that little nickname, but when you say it like that it only makes my ears perk up more" Andy leaned further into her space.

"Hmmm, does it now. Well we are at work, so…down boy." She smirked at his very sulky Puppy Dog look and pouting bottom lip; reaching up to peck it. "Now as to what's in it for you. Well remember that thing you so enjoyed at Christmas?" she continued as she rose and broke out of his enclosed arms. He just stared at her and nodded whilst rubbing his ear as she continued "Well Rusty has decided to stay at Gus' place after my party tonight, all weekend in fact, so I thought maybe we could make use of the whole condo" She explained in that low tone Andy was not accustomed to hearing her use in the workplace. She smiled at her Puppy Dog, ' _gosh he does look utterly kissable right now'_ she thought ' _and the rest'_ her inner voice piped up, causing a light blush to creep up her neck and her pupils to dilate.

"Yeah, the whole weekend? I'm sure my silence could be bought ten times over for that price" Andy replied, interrupting her daydream.

"Nicole" She said simply, straitening her blazer, clearing her throat and picking up some papers from her inbox before rounding her desk, and returning to her seat behind it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He choked out through a combination of amusement, confusion and annoyance "How did she even know? What the hell?!"

"I believe _our_ children have adopted our squad given nicknames, I presume Rusty told Emily, then she told everyone else." She shrugged whilst signing though the reports left by a few members of her team. "Now, if you want to get out of here on time this evening and FULLY enjoy your payment I suggest you open my blinds, leave my office and get back to work Lieutenant…. Puppy Dog" She finished, without even breaking her work to look at him.

Andy took a micro second to decide that he really did want to enjoy FULL payment for his silence this weekend. He sighed, shook his head and straightened up before crossing to the blinds, snapping them open before striding from her office. He settled at his desk, smug grin in place.

Provenza decided he definitely didn't want to ask about that smug Puppy Dog look, Rusty only glared at Nicole whilst turning to his otherwise mute boyfriend "I'm still spending all weekend at yours, right?" he asked slightly worried that he may have to be present for whatever had caused Flynn's smug grin and the faraway look that was plastered to his face.

"Oh yeah, for sure" replied Gus nodding, at the same time as Nicole let out a "eww."

Rusty's only reply was a raised eyebrow reminiscent of his mother and "really, Nicole? You have nothing." Knowing exactly who had told his mother of her new nick name.


End file.
